1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cutting tools and, more particularly, to a gypsum board cutting tool for assisting a user to quickly and effectively cut a gypsum wall board along an axial path.
2. Prior Art
In the installation of gypsum board panels, knives are used to cut appropriately sized panels and their associated joints. Typically, a blade of the drywall knife is riveted or otherwise permanently attached to a handle which provides a convenient grip for holding and using the knife. Due to this permanent connection between the blade and handle, the blade normally cannot be replaced. Consequently, different blades cannot be interchanged with different handles, and the entire knife, including the handle, must be discarded when the blade is bent or otherwise damaged.
Furthermore, when preparing gypsum board panels, a person must make multiple markings along one surface of the panel and then connect such markings to create a reference line along which the panel can be cut. This, obviously, is a rather time consuming process, especially in instances where the panels are exceptionally long. Furthermore, the markings made by the person may form dents in the panel surface that must later be covered to maintain an aesthetically appealing appearance of the gypsum board. Again, such procedures only add time and effort to the process of installing gypsum board panels.
Tools equipment with integral measuring devices are known in the prior art. One example discloses a tape measure that is installed within the handle of a hand tool, like a hammer. The assembly includes a gearing connection between the tape and a retracting spring, which enables the assembly to be elongated in conformity with the tool handle. When the hand tool is used, the tape measure is always present when needed. Unfortunately, the orientation of the tape measure with respect to the tool prevents the tape measure and tool from being simultaneously used. This is not desirable for gypsum board installation, as is mentioned herein above.
Accordingly, a need remains for a gypsum board cutting tool in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cutting tool assembly that is convenient and easy to use, provides accurate cuttings, saves time and energy, is cost-effective, and results in an improved job quality. A worker no longer has to spend a considerable amount of time pre-measuring and pre-marking a panel of gypsum board for cutting purposes. Instead, all the necessary tools are unified into one unit that allows measurements and cuts to be made simultaneously or independently. Both trades-people and do-it-yourself enthusiasts can advantageously use the cutting tool for a variety of projects due to the versatility thereof.